A Change in Course
by Marrabelle Skits
Summary: Miguel is in love! but out of all the beautiful women in Mexico. He chooses the descendant of...Ernesto De la Cruz. He's dad's side of the family is fine with this. but his moms side?, not so much. when a accident gets him and Maria into the land of the dead he has to get his family's blessing but this time it has to be he's moms side but they say no what will Miguel do?
1. Chapter 1

It took Miguel a week to convince his parents to sign him up for The Young Music Talent after the music ban got lifted he was able to practice music in public his abuelita had a hard time getting used to the music ban being nonexistent but didn't yell

"no music"

every time she heard it. The rest of the family had it easier though. After Miguel's pleads his family finally decided to sign him up for music camp. The program was 5 months long and it was currently June 2 and it had been 2 yrs since the ban got lifted. Miguel waited patiently at the line waiting for it to be his turn to go and register in.

"Miguel you know you don't have to go to the music camp," said his father

"I'll be fine Papa," said Miguel "it's only five months and I'll try to call you every week".

Enrique sighed "I know mi'jo but.. just promise me that you will never abandon your family"

"I promise papa"

when it was finally their turn the register said "next, all right I just need your name and your parent or guardian signature and then you get to go into the music program"

"Miguel Rivera," said Miguel

everybody stopped what they were doing the whole room fell silent everybody was staring at Miguel looking at him like he was a celebrity the register dropped his pen and asked

"you're the great great grandson of Hector Rivera" Miguel nodded

the clerk register continued on to say

"I say it is such an honour to meet you any way I need your father to just sign this form"

as Enrique signed the form Miguel got one last glimpse of his father the summer camp was five-month-long and he wouldn't be seeing his father in the flesh until the last night of his stay. As the register let him into the building Miguel was outstood by the building it was glamorous something everybody would dream of look like something you'd see out of a reality TV show.

Miguel got his luggage and started to walk. as Miguel continued to walk he was looking for his dorm room Miguel's dorm room was the room A-19 as he walked past dorms A-10 and A-11 he bumped into a beautiful girl. The girl had long dark brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes and light skin the girl didn't look very happy when Miguel bumped into her. Miguel apologized "sorry I'm…. Miguel Rivera " the girl just huffed and stormed passed him. As Miguel continue to walk you found his dorm room A-19 then he opened the door to his dorm He saw a boy his age about to open a door, in the room, there was a living room, 3 doors which Miguel guessed led to a bedroom. And a bathroom.

"Hi, I'm... You're Miguel Rivera" said a guy with black hair and green eyes

"yes..." Miguel said confused at what was happening

"Antonio come here it's Miguel Rivera he's our dorm mate".

Another guy similar to the guy with black hair and green eyes came out of a door

"what is it, Javier…" The guy who was supposedly Antonio stopped in his tracks his eyes filled with excitement before screaming "oh my God you're Miguel Rivera the descendant of the greatest musicians of all time can I have your autograph please please please" "pardon my brother please anyway let us introduce ourselves I'm Javier and this is my brother Antonio we are your new door mates for the rest of the program I guess you've learned my brother is a fan of you".

"Oh well, I guess you already know that my name is Miguel Rivera and I will be a new dorm mate anyway is this your first time here?" Miguel said hopefully. "No, actually we came here every year since we were eight we are guessing this is your first time?" said, Antonio. "Yes," said Miguel "it is so can you tell me what we do here?". "Well, we usually just have a bunch of workshops with teachers who are famous musicians from all over the world. And in the third week we get to see a concert played by the hottest musicians of all time, and the fourth week there a dance with dates and everything and on the last week is a big concert that we will be playing in front of all the parents and the teachers choose three students to give solos and two duets for the when we play in front of the parents". "What sort of music will we be playing?" "well mariachi music, pop and Tejano." Miguel relaxes of a thought of not playing classical music he never was one for classical music ever. As the rest of the day past Javier Antonio and Miguel got to know each other. and Miguel felt glad to make new friends

Antonio relaxed and stopped acting like a loco Fanboy Every Time Miguel spoke. And soon it was time to go into the common room to hear from their maestro.

"Hello everybody," said a woman around her late 30s "I'm Maestra Karina. Thank you, everybody, for coming to this year's music program this is the 20th anniversary of this camp. I hope you all enjoy it here, this year we are going to change something usually the camp is about music but from this day forward it will also be about dance we have dancers all around the world to teach workshops to those who want to participate thank you all and I want you to all let you know the schedule. At 8:45 the workshop start and at 6:30 dinner starts you all should go to bed by 10:00. All right I hope all of you enjoy your stay and if you have any questions please ask me, Maestra Milagro, Maestro Alejandro and Maestro Carlos and you may get back to your dorms now to settle in".

As they walked back to the dorms Miguel saw that girl he bumped into earlier and she gave him a mean glare as she walked into her dorm "who's she" asked Miguel looking at the door of the dorm the girl went I to "she's Maria... De la Cruz" said, Javier.


	2. Confidence

"Do you think she's gonna hate you Miguel?" asked Javier

"she already does!" reply Miguel

"Come on let's head back to the dorm," said, Antonio.

As they walked down Javier asked Miguel to call him Javi instead of Javier since he liked Javi better. As they walked Antonio told Miguel that Maria was a famous musician, singer, dancer and actress. She was their age and the great-great-granddaughter to Ernesto De la Cruz and had an older sister Sophia and an older brother Marco and younger brother José and a younger sister Selena. Miguel looked disappointed replaying Maria giving him the glare in his head he had never been hated before as he always felt the urge to please everyone. Maybe if he avoided Maria long enough she would ignore him and everything would be fine. That was going to be harder than expected the next day Maestro Alejandro gave everybody their timetable and Miguel had almost all of his classes with Maria at every class whenever he had to go present something in front of the class Maria would gossip with her friends or ignore him as he was speaking.

As his last Workshop ended he went back to his dorm it was 4:30 and he had no idea what to do he could read a book but as the music ban was lifted he wanted to take advantage of it he got his guitar out of its case and went down to the common room where was empty as most of the other students were probably tired from the first day Miguel thought and start to play Poco Loco as he started playing Antonio walked by and heard him playing he gasped before running off. Was I that bad? Miguel thought as he started to play again this time students came out of their dorm to listen they started clapping along as Miguel play the guitar some girls even started dancing to the Rhythm and before Miguel knew it, a party began!.

As everybody was enjoying the party Miguel looked at the time it was 5:45 Miguel had been playing every song he knew and every song he wrote Miguel play the last line of Proud Corazon before stopping and getting an excited Applause from the audience. Miguel took a bow and packed his guitar back in the case and headed back to his dorm. As soon as he reached there he put the guitar case under his bed and went down to the living room where Antonio and Javi came back from the party. "Que fu ese Miguel!" Javi exclaimed, "we didn't know you were that talented!" "seriously you definitely live up to your great great grandfather's legacy". "Thanks, guys" Miguel said full confidence when he was twelve he said he was a musician he never truly felt like one till 5 minutes ago.

As he went out to get some fresh air he heard a voice behind him. "Good job back there Zaportito you managed to make it look like you are a real musician too bad you aren't cuz really you know as well as I do, your talentless and can't tell an A from an F when it comes to music" Maria smirked and headed back inside. And just like that Miguel confidence shattered maybe Maria was right that he wasn't really that talented whenever he played music his family was told him he was good what if they only wanted to make him feel good what if he wasn't really talented what if he was good at playing the guitar, no no no I was about to win that competition during Dia de Los Muertos and everyone did enjoy his music at the party. He had no idea why Maria hated him but he was going to find out. Miguel went to go find Maria and confront her but on his way, he heard yelling he saw a guy about three years older than him.


	3. Why I Hate you?

The guy was yelling at a seven-year-old who was crying. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BRING ME 10 DOLLARS THIS WEEK!". "s..ss..sorry my mom got sick and-."

"SO WHAT I NEED MONEY MORE THAN YOU AND-."

Miguel didn't get to hear what he was gonna say Cuz Maria was at the scene Miguel thought she'd help bully the kid but she didn't Miguel hid behind a wall so no one will see him. "Watch it," said Maria in a fierce voice that made him smile as it reminded him of his Màma Imelda. She looked at the bully with her eyes. It never occurred how beautiful she actually was. "OR what you'll murder me just like your ancestor?". Maria looked sad and actually defeated before replying "test me and I just might!". This actually frightened the bully and he walked away. Maria turned to the 7 yr old "I'm sorry about him did he hurt you?". The kid shook his head. Maria smiled at the kid and said: "if you ever need someone to talk to feel free to come to me." The boy nodded and walked away. Maybe she can be nice thought, Miguel, before Maria spotted him "oy I see you Zapatero" Miguel came out of his hiding spot before he got a chance to talk Maria said "you know I guess I should have guessed you'd spy on me all Riveras have a habit in poking their nose where they don't belong!" Maria snarled "face it you will always be nothing, always the son of a shoemaker from a stupid family" and with that Maria walked away smiling as if she won the lottery. Miguel's hands were fists trembling with anger it's one thing to insult him but his family no one can insult them.

It was the second day of the program and it was 7:35 Miguel woke up early the common room to practice his music as quiet as he could as he went there he saw that Maria was there reading a book she was wearing a jean jacket a crop top that went all the way up to her stomach and a pair of jeans walked over there and stood in front of Maria. "What do you want zapatito?" "I want to know why you hate me I never do anything bad to you so why do you hate me?" "You want to know why I hate you" Maria said Miguel nodded she stood up she wasn't as tall as Miguel and only went up to his chin and looked at him with Venom in her eyes "I don't hate you I despise you, before you told the world that your great-great-grandfather wrote those songs and all my great-great-grandfather did was murder yours I had everything I wanted I went to the best school I got perfect marks I had friends I had enough money to buy anything. Music was the only way my Family paid our bills now that everybody thinks that we two murdered somebody and stole their songs where hated everywhere we go my friend stopped talking to me and I only have three left my mother had to get a job working as a waitress in the only restaurant that could hire her any friend I tried to make will be nice to me at first but then act differently towards me as I tell them my name my whole life was perfect but you ruined it.

And do you know the way I found out I was in the middle of a concert I was singing remember me before one person in the audience started yelling at me saying that I should stop soon as I was just the descendant of a murderer and pulled out his phone and showed it to the rest of the crowd they all burst speechless before yelling Boo at me and I was forced to run off the stage when I got back home I looked on my phone and saw the news it said": 12 year-old Miguel Rivera proof that Ernesto De La Cruz murdered Hector Rivera and stole his songs and passed them off as his own. my grades started to fall even though the answers were correct my mother was even disappointed in me as she married my father and that the only way she got associated with the name De la Cruz I was hated but you had it all and acted like you did nothing I can't deal with that",and with that Maria left and went off probably toward her dorm as Miguel stood there speechless yes when he told the world that De La Cruz murdered his great-great-grandfather he wanted him to have his reputation ruined and to prove he is a fraud.

He never realized Ernesto really had descendants or that he would hurt anybody else during the process. Miguel had trouble focusing that day he made many mistakes in playing the guitar to which Maria never laughed at as he thought she would as Miguel thought that it was because she was distracted he thought about what happened all day before he came up with an idea.


	4. Idea

The first week had finally passed it was finally Saturday and the YMTC had a town only a few stops away. Miguel went there to give Maria a surprise. He went to the flower store and bought a bouquet of roses and wrote a note it said

_To Maria,_

_I'm sorry for what happened and I never meant you to get hurt I just wanted to expose De La Cruz I didn't even know he had descendants. I should have thought about all the consequences So, in conclusion, I'm sorry I wrote this poem for you I hope you like it_

_Diamonds are pretty, sparkly and new_

_but they are nothing compared to you _

_Your sapphire eyes _

_are prettier than the sea_

_Your beautiful smile _

_is envied by royalty_

_your fiery spirit makes me smile_

_and I hope this poem will make your day worthwhile _

_\- Miguel_

Miguel never meant it to sound like a love poem but he figured it was better than

_Roses are red_

_Lilies are white _

_You act like a spoiled brat _

_who always thinks she's right_

Or

_The night is dark_

_The day is bright_

_Can we ever talk_

_without starting a fight?_

Miguel realized the other poems were mean and probably would make a greater enemy but that's just what he saw he left the flowers and note at the doorway of Maria dorm and knocked on the door and left the scene and went back to his dorm. Miguel where were you Antonio asked I was doing nothing Miguel replied Miguel didn't know why he lied but he felt like he had to. The next day Miguel never saw Maria. Or the day after that he asked Maria dorm mate Theresa but she said Maria was sick however let's talk about you, do you write songs. Miguel left the conversation if Maria didn't want to see him Miguel will honour her wish. Miguel went outside to the edge of a lake and sat there and started reading he read for an hour or two before he heard an "ahem". It was Maria who knows how long she stood their embarrassed Miguel put the book away. "I got your note" Maria stated, "did you really mean that?." "Sì I do mean that I should have known someone would have gotten hurt but I chose to ignore it I sorry". "Why are you sorry I was a bully to you for something you never knew you did in the first place and criticize your family...could you forgive me please I want to be your friend you seem really cool". Before Miguel could reply Maria said, "even if we can't be friends I want you to know how sorry I am." "Por supuesto I'll forgive you it's my fault really you just…..overreacted." Maria smiled and said thanks before. That night Miguel was happy he won't get bullied anymore and made a new friend. Next day Maestra Milagro made an announcement: "this week we will all be performing In front of each other 3 students will play solos on the guitar those students are…...Miguel Rivera happy applause broke out….Sydney van Cleef less enthusiastic applause was given as Sydney name was heard and…...Maria De la Cruz," there was hardly any applause as Maria name was called out until the audience met Maestro Carlos's eye and knew he wasn't going to tolerate this and at this everybody started clapping.

The rest of the day was so easy Miguel had trouble staying up during the classes this was a review for him. It was around 8:30 when Miguel was in his dorm, he was practicing his guitar when he heard a knock at the door he put his guitar on the sofa and went to open the door he saw Maria she had red eyes looking ever she cried but Miguel didn't ask if she wants to cry instead he said hey are you okay Maria replied "no I'm not, you know when we have to give the solos I can't play guitar" Miguel almost choked "but you said... everybody says you are a musician" Maria replies "I am I can play every instrument except the guitar. Why not the guitar I was already bored playing the violin I thought the guitar was going to be just the same so it took my time on Dancing instead. when I asked Maestro Karina and Milagro about to give someone else the solo, they said that I should just practice and I did but I can't do any of it I can play the clarinet the violin the flute the base but I can't play the guitar could you please teach me how Miguel?".


	5. Dance on Saterday

"Of course I'll meet you in the music room in 10 minutes" Miguel went to get ready as he was wearing his pyjamas about to go to bed he got ready and grabbed his guitar and headed to the music room hopefully nobody was there as he went there he kept on thinking what is Karina did know how to play all the instruments is she really think the violin was boring Miguel certainly didn't. you come home from school and see his cousin,Rosa practically yelling at the violin.

As Miguel reached the music room he saw Maria in the music room on a chair with a guitar in her hand you better do wonder she told him Miguel's smiled they spent the next 3 hours working on how to play the guitar "we are finally done" Maria could play easy songs tomorrow we'll meet up again at the same time to work on it tomorrow thank you Miguel said Maria grateful at her new friend she wants to check the time she nearly choked 11:45 already "uhhhhh Miguel I think for a little bit past bedtime" "how much?" Miguel asked "about an hour and 45 minutes" Miguel stood there "I don't know about you but I'm not really sleepy it's just weird since I usually go to bed at around 9" "really!" Maria asked "well then let's just spent the last 15 minutes getting to know each other then and then we go off" Maria suggested hopefully,

she already bullied him and he forgave her the least she could do was get to know him ever since he agreed to be her friend, she never stopped feeling guilty "sure" Miguel said with a cheerful smile they spent the last 15 months getting to know each other Miguel learned that Maria had lost her father when she was only three and that her sister Sophia had lung disease which is why she barely goes outside anymore because she is home or at the hospital resting Maria learned about the music ban started by Mama Imelda Miguel didn't tell her about going to the Land of the Dead because he thought she would think he's Loco who's performing at the concert we're going to see next week Miguel asked yeah I do one of them is yesina Justin Bieber Nicki Minaj Sofia Carson Bruno Mars Ed Sheeran and that's all I know bye Maria said Maria didn't know what was happening she never expected Miguel to be this funny or nice or sweet charming, cute and caring.

as they got up to leave Maria and Miguel stood up they were so close to kissing! And Maria leaned in stood on her tippy toes and kissed Miguel it was a very passionate kiss and a little awkward for Miguel as this was his first kiss they both pulled away Maria smiled and walked away as Miguel stood there with a goofy grin on his and Maria kept on practicing until the end of the week and soon it was time for the solos(the rehearsal solos) They didn't." and now we have Miguel Rivera playing Proud Corazon" Miguel went up the stage and since it was Outdoors he did the best Grito he ever could before strumming the songs and singing the lyrics the song must have been a hit since everybody was clapping along before he got to the chorus Miguel poured all his love and all his heart to the song while he was singing he imagined he was singing it to his family the rehearsal went by fast Maria went up followed up long by Sydney Van Cleef at the end of the rehearsals Miguel stood at the stage doors Maria came and jumped into his arms screaming with delight "thank you Miguel thank you I never could have done it without you" Maria suddenly realized how she was hugging Miguel. If one looked at them they would think that they were a couple Maria blushed and let go of Miguel before realizing what she just said "aww great now I sound like cartoon character" Miguel chuckled you could always count on Maria to bring them back to Earth at the end of the performance Antonio and Javi came to hug "Miguel that was awesome Miguel that's the best song you ever could have wrote that's like the next remember me!" "thanks guys" Miguel said and went back to his dorm the rest of the week pass by the concert was amazing soon it was the fourth week Miguel got nervous he wanted to take somebody to the dance but he didn't know who he had never any interests in dates until now but only because he had to take somebody to the dance "relax Miguel" Antonio said "it'll be fine you don't have to take somebody to the dance" Miguel finally calm down on that and let the rest of the week pass by on Thursday afternoon everybody was required to come to the common room once they were there Maestro Carlos announced to everybody

"Hola everybody so as you know this week we are going to have a dance now I want you all to know that you don't have to take somebody to the dance so don't stress out about it the dance will be happening on Saturday at 8:30 all the way to 1:35 in the morning" everybody gasped the Maestro's were all very strict on the bedtime so them letting you go to bed in the morning the miracle the dance was all everybody was talking about all afternoon Miguel got tons of requests to go to the dance but he politely declined he didn't know why before he was worried about going there and now he doesn't want to go to Friday was a free day for everyone to go into the town and shop for their dress or suit, Miguel's parents have given him a lot of money to get food or anything important so Miguel's used some of his money to buy the suit it was the best suit in the whole town and it fit Miguel perfectly so Miguel was happy to get out of the store and just walk around the town buying candy and then going home. Miguel never liked clothes shopping as it bore him he never really cared what he wore as long as it didn't make him look silly.


	6. Date

Miguel Didn't talk to Maria almost all week and it wasn't like they had a fight just sort of lost touch on Saturday morning all the girls went down to get their hair and nails done so the guys were left to do whatever they want Miguel spent time playing games with Antonio and Javi before it was around lunch the program served Pizza, tamales, tacos, Pozole and Chilaquiles and salad miguel ate as his heart's content by the time it was time for the dance Miguel had brushed his hair put on his suit and went down to the dance Javier Antonio were right, the dance was your typical sort of classical dance there were couples dancing a waltz Miguel went to sit down as he didn't get a date and he still didn't regret it he was going to go get food when Maria's roommate Teresa came and asked him to dance he already said "no" to all the girls and supposed it wouldn't be the end of the world if he danced with one so he said "yes" the dance couldn't be more uncomfortable Teresa was staring at him all the whole time and always asking about his songs he knew why she wanted to dance with him because he was a descendant of the famous Hector Rivera and people almost always wanted to personally know celebrities although Miguel would never personally consider himself a celebrity

he wanted to follow Papa Hector's advice he would only perform sometimes but mostly to his family the end of the dance Teresa asked if he wanted to dance again Miguel politely declined and went to sit at a chair he watched everybody dance and didn't feel the least left out he was eating chocolate covered strawberries when Maria said next to him Maria was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress,her hair had been curled and her eyes matching her dress and wore a thin layer of makeup she had rarely put on makeup. "You look nice" Miguel complemented "thanks" Maria said "why aren't you dancing" asked Miguel

"I Can't Dance seriously I mean, I can dance I just can't Waltz my mom never taught me Waltz and I feel too embarrassed about I do tell anybody so I really don't know why I'm telling you. you're going to laugh at me aren't you?" "no of course not" Miguel said "come I'll show you how to do the waltz" and with that he grabbed Maria's hand and came on to the dance floor she put Maria's hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist Maria was right she was not very good at the waltz but after a couple of minutes she got it Miguel and Maria danced looked Maria's eyes and without stopping himself from saying it he said in almost a whisper "will you go out with me?" Maria was shocked at what Miguel said and she said "yes" I will Maria did not even know what was happening it was like somebody else was taking control over her she couldn't help it she was happy she looked into Miguel's eyes they were so warm so kind she could never imagine them being cold and Miguel and Maria danced bthroughout the night but it seemed like the whole world is going slow motion the dance was going to end in an hour and the DJ change the song into a salsa song Miguel and Maria were both experts in the salsa and we're enjoying each other's company on the Dance Floor it seemed like time had sped up and soon it was already 1:35 everybody was talking about Miguel dancing with Maria, how he was dancing with the descendant of a murderer but instead of being surprised everybody thought that they were the cutest couple good night Miguel Maria said good night Maria reply Miguel, Maria couldn't help what happened next she leaned up and kissed Miguel, Miguel was surprised but but soon kissed her back as they both separated they both blushed before Miguel left to go to his dorm as soon as he got there he remembered he had to call his family he got out his phone and dialled his family's number.

Soon his Abuelita answered which meant that he had to talk to the rest of the Riveras before he got to talk to his parents "how are you mijo" his Abuelita said, "I'm fine Abuelita, how is everybody else?" "well they're fine" Abuelita answered "but we all miss you" soon Miguel had to talk to his Abuelito and Tio Berto Tia Carmen,Gloria his primos Abel,Rosa, Manny and Benny before being able to talk to his mama and papa his my mom was sweet as always but he really want to talk to his papa as soon as it was his turn to talk to his papa Miguel asked his papa "Hola papa uh I have a question". "Hola Miguel what question do you have.?" "Uh I like this girl and I'm going out with her but I don't know what to do for our first date". "You like a girl who?" Enrique asked excited "yes" Miguel said "I can't believe it my Miguel is growing up so fast anyway the only advice I have for you Mijo is that be yourself and don't try too hard to impress a girl" "all right" Miguel said taking the advice to the heart he was about to end the call when he heard his papa say "Berto my son is going on a date I'm going to be a father in law before then you!"

Miguel ended the line right there he knew it was rude but he was too embarrassed about it soon he'd have to talk to his whole family again asking about everything and his I believe they would probably say something embarrassing to him so he quickly said "adios" Papa and ended the call Miguel put his phone down and went to the living room where Antonio and Javi just came back Miguel

"ay Miguel" "we saw you dance with Maria" "I do have to say I don't really get why you did Maria since you know her family comes from a murderer but still nice catch mi amigo" "so are you going on a date? if you are what are you wearing how did you like her when did you start talking to her" Antonio and Javi peppered Miguel with a lot of questions

answered most of them but felt tired and excused himself to go to bed Miguel couldn't believe what happened that night and didn't know why he really asked Maria on that date but he couldn't stop himself from being happy about it


	7. The Secrets Out

5 months later(Dia de Los Muertos and last night of their stay)

*Land of the dead*

"Papa Hector Mama Imelda guess what"Papa Julio said out of breath "their letting us cross right in the morning for Dia de Los Muertos" " ya I get to see our Miguelito again in the morning" Tia Rosita said as excitement filled her eyes "we get to see" Tio Oscar started "Manny and Benny and Socorro again" "so it settled were crossing the bridge first thing in the morning" Mama Imelda declared that night the dead Rivera went to bed wanting it to be tomorrow as they all wanted to see Miguel sure they loved their descendants all the same but they wanted to see a boy with that much talent end up. At 6:00 in the morning the Riveras crossed the bridge as they got there they heard Elena say: "it's so sad that we will be spending our Dia de Los Muertos how will our ancestors know where we are?'' "I'm sure their alebrijes will guide them to us Mama beside Miguel getting accepted into YMTC is huge and he needs to know he has our full support'' Berto said as he ate his breakfast while reading the news "what's YMTC papa?" Coco asked as she wondered what her grandson was talking about "YMTC says for Young Music Talent Center it's not too far from here" "could we go there" Rosita questioned "can we Imelda" "I don't see why not" "we'll stay here" Julio motioned to Victoria Felipe and Oscar before following Elena and Carmen to the living room. And with that Coco Hector Imelda and Rosita went together to find Miguel at the YMTC it took about two hours but when that arrived they saw something they'd never thought they'd see. They saw Miguel under a willow tree with Hector's guitar playing some strings when a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes (Maria) come up to Miguel and kiss him so very passionately and fiercely. Miguel looked at Maria's eyes and kissed her back enthusiastically, Maria moaned into Miguel's mouth before starting to unbutton Miguel's button-up shirt. Miguel pulled away panting "not today mi Amor" Maria pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist..

"c'mon Miguel don't you want to take my virginity?"

"Maria my family didn't tell me when their coming here they could walk on us any second, besides I technically took your virginity 12 weeks ago that and aren't we too young" "Ay Miguel we are 16 it doesn't matter and we might not get see each other ever again my Mama said we might get to move to Santa Cecilia remember "Meanwhile while Hector, Imelda, Coco and Rosita were staring at Maria and Miguel "what do you think their saying saying?" Rosita asked who was full on board with Miguel having a Novia. "let's go closer and find out" the Rivera went closer to listen to their conversation. "Miguel, how will your parents react if they find out I'm the great great granddaughter of...De la Cruz?" "I don't know mi Corazón but I promise we will get through it together" Maria smiled "and that is why I love you" the dead rivers gasped

(Flashback 12 weeks ago)

Two lovesick teenagers entered Miguel's dorm after their kiss fest got interrupted by a teacher "are you sure Javi or Antonio isn't here" "I'm positive they won't be back till 3 tomorrow let's go to my room...Maria can I tell you something" por supuesto you can tell me anything" well it has something to do with finding out De la Cruz murdered Papa Hector you see I got cursed " Miguel started to tell Maria about his adventure in the land of the dead and when he finished Maria had a shocked look on her face. You... Think I'm Loco, don't you? Maria sighed Miguel that does sound far-fetched but I believe in you. All week Maria started to fall for Miguel(Miguel was sitting on his bed Maria sitting on the chair) teenagers were exploring each other's bodies before they both fell into the bed Maria giggled into Miguel's shoulder as Miguel started kissing her neck. Miguel expertly took of Maria's top and unhooked her bra, one hand cupped her breast while the other roamed her body. Soon Miguel's shirt and pant and boxers were discarded as well as Maria's skirt and underwear. Miguel's crotch was getting harder by the second as he was getting starting to get an erection Maria noticed this and slid her hand down his chest and touched his penis to tease him before getting down and sucking his penis Miguel tried not to moan or groan but failed miserably and soon was a moaning mess "m-maria st-stop a-a-ahhh a-a-a-ahhhh " Miguel was so close to coming "Maria mi Amor por favor ss-st-stop uggghhh so g-good". Maria looked up at Miguel, smirked and went back to sucking. Maria then went up to Miguel's neck sucking to give him a hickey as she wanted people to know he is hers. Miguel moaned it felt so good to have Maria on used all his force and flipped them over so he was on top, Maria pouted but might just started sucking her nipple "ay m- mmm-mi-Miguel…. Miguel por favor dame más por favor". Miguel started to kiss every inch of Maria's body before kissing her neck up and down before sucking her neck sweetly but roughly as beads of sweat were forming on Miguel's head" a-aa-ahhhh Miguel" Maria moaned Miguel's name loudly before looking into Miguel's eyes lust filled his eyes Miguel looked scared before shakily speaking "you sure" Maria smiled and looked at Miguel "I'm positive " Miguel slowly entered Maria


	8. Sorry

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to post chapters I usually post chapters on Saturdays every week but for a while I've been busy with school my teacher never gives us As and we have to work really hard just to get a B that and my extracurricular activities are limiting my time to write a new chapter but I'll be back with 3 new chapters on May 12 and a new story coming out soon their called

Life of Hector Rivera - May 19

Life Of Imelda Rivera - May 26

3\. La Llorona - June 2

4\. Extended Family - June 9

's Revenge - June 16

6\. Kidnapped - June 23


	9. Chapter 9

Hector Imelda Coco and Rosita were shocked surely their sweet little Miguelito could not date the descendant of a murderer for a moment they all thought they were dreaming but when they saw Miguel and Maria kiss such a passionate kiss they realized it was true

"Hector do you think it's a good thing she's Miguel's novia?" Hector looked at his wife before replying

" Well…..if miguel likes her she must not be bad" _but what if she is _hector wondered _after all De la cruz is a murderer and the Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._

"Let's leave Miguel and his novia alone" Coco urged. The Rivera's stood where they were still processing what they just saw. Their facial expression looked as if they all just saw a ghost. It was hard for them to move but after some time they started to wall away. The dead Riveras were about to go back to where the rest of their family were when they saw a ghost family approaching Miguel. It was a family of 12 to be exact "who do you think they are?" Rosita asked. The family approaching Miguel all of a sudden saw them and Rush towards the dead Riveras with angered Expressions on their face a skeleton dressed in fancy clothing was leading them and then pointed a finger between Hector and Imelda "YOU" he said in an angry mad voice this is all your fault "qué?" Hector said in a confused voice he didn't remember doing anything wrong. "its all your fault" said female skeleton "who are you and how dare you talk to Mi marido like that" Imelda spat in their faces the tallest in their gang who look like he was in his mid 40s replied just as angrily "so you don't know who we are?" The Riveras just shook their head, they were confused except for mama Imelda who had a look of anger on her face. "we are the Perez's Miguel's maternal family and it's all your fault that my sweet little Angelito is dating that... that girl". "What are you talking about how is it our fault?" Rosita questioned "Miguel is from an August family and he gets his Wild Side from you we told our little Louisa don't date that Rivera boy but did she listen no she just had to be with him so we did the only thing we could have done we disown her we couldn't let other families here that our family member dated such a a low life snake from your family. We thought the craziness would end with Louisa but no it just have to pass down to our sweet great great grandson!." At that moment Mama Imelda snapped how dare they talk about her family like that she charged for them with shoes in hand and Coco and Hector actually had to restrain her from hitting them once they calmed Mama Imelda. They look towards the family who just sashayed away from them with satisfied but angered looks on their faces. " I think Louisa honestly did her self a favour by getting disowned from her family," said Imelda as she gritted her teeth


	10. She was just using me

**Note: if any of you cannot picture Maria she looks identical to Malina Weissman just search her up and please review and tell me what I can work on to make the story better negative comments will only improve my writing and if you have any idea for the story please email me to let me know **

* * *

Miguel had been looking for Maria he had not seen her for some time and wanted to give her a gift. In case he and Maria would never see each other ever again he wanted to give her a gift to remember him by. It was a beautiful pearl necklace that he saw Maria looking at the store. Miguel went into Maria's dorm expecting to see her but found a note instead. It was the same note he saw Maria crying over the other, wanted to know what happened but Maria wouldn't say anything, curiosity got the best of him as he opened the note but nothing could prepare him for what was written in it.

To mi Beloved Hija

Mi Preciosa Maria, When you and your sibling were born, it was the best day of my life but I kept a secret from you. You see me and you're and I Papà didn't have the best relationship. He would come back from work drunk and would constantly cheat on me with other women. And would abuse me, but it wasn't always like that. You always knew that I met your Papà at a quinceanera that one of our amigos threw. But that wasn't the full story I haven't told you any of this before because you weren't old enough but since I am going to be long gone by the time you read this. When I met your Papà I was just 15, I was young and in love with the idea of love, your Papà was 28 and the most eligible bachelor in Santa Cecilia. When we met at a party we immediately hit it off. He was charming sweet a bit of a bad boy but very good looking. When he asked me to marry him I was stunned. We got married within two months I was 16 and my parents forbid it they told me that he was going to leave me I didn't believe that. A decade later Sofia and Marco were born. I thought that we were going to be a happy family but nothing lasts for long. One night I came back after a long walk I was going to my bedroom I heard another woman in there with your papa I open the door immediately and there I saw a woman and your f kissing I was shocked I told them to get out and they did I sat in the bedroom crying wondering why, why me. I cried for quite sometime until I realized but I had to go pick up your Sofia and Marco from daycare I pick them up with tears in my eyes I didn't see your papà for a month after that and when I finally reached out I learned that he had left that woman when he learned thought she was pregnant with you your father wanted to get an abortion but I wanted the baby to have a life after lots of arguing with your papa agreed not to let the women get an abortion. the day you were born was the happiest day in my life your papa agreed not to cheat anymore. Later Jose and Selena were born and I had already truly forgiven your father until I learned that he'd stop going to work I yelled at him telling him that he needed to got to work and that my salary from my journalist job could only last, maximum 3 people. I must've said something wrong because the next thing I knew he threw me against the wall and stormed upstairs. the rest of the years went like that. I wanted to end everything so I decided to leave but I had to make sure you and your sibling find out and try to stop me which is why i sent you off to The Young Music Talent program and Jose Marco and Selena to Camp Evergreen and Sophia to the hospital I was preparing to leave when I got your letter. here is some advise date that Rivera boy, if you do people, will stop bullying you and our family name will be restored. everyone will think were innocent and not like your Papa Ernesto if you date him. if he thinks you are not like Ernesto so will everyone else.

Stay Safe,

Your Loving Mama

Miguel felt anger and misery. how dare she use him like that he checked the date

Friday, June 5th. she was using him the whole time

* * *

**Did you like it? if you didn't plz tell me why and how to improve I post every Sunday and yeah**

\- Marrabelle


	11. update

Update

Hey its Marrabelle,

I realise my grammar in my story is terrible so for those who don't know what's happening in the story can know what's happening.

\- Miguel goes to a music program

\- He meets his two friends: Javier and Antonio

\- He meets the descendant of De la Cruz: Maria

\- He and Maria go out and eventually become a couple

\- The dead Riveras get to cross over early

-dead Rivera meet Miguel maternal family

\- Miguel finds out Maria just used him for his popularity

Again I'm terribly sorry for the grammar I'll work on it. It should get better thanks to my new editor and expect the next chapter of the story on Sunday ….. yeah

Marrabelle


	12. Revenge

Miguel was mad, He was furious. The first time he could've been in love, was a _**lie**_. He wanted payback, he wanted revenge. anything to make Maria he wanted revenge for just using him. Miguel suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the dorm. Miguel quickly put the letter back in its spot. Maria opened the door

"Hey you" she smiled sweetly

Miguel forced a painful smile on his face. No longer did Maria's sweet voice sound like an angel.

"What are you doing here? Doesn't your class end a half hour later?"

"Yeah but they let us out early"

"Oh"

"What's wrong, bot happy to see me"

"No … I was just uh"

Suddenly an idea popped into Miguel's head. Miguel had never been a prankster but his primo's were. Miguel was going to expose Maria.

"Nothing I was just planning a surprise for you"

"A surprise what is it"

"You'll see, Just come to the foyer at 1 p.m. in the afternoon"

"Okay"

Miguel managed to get away from Maria and her constant questions. As soon as Miguel reached his dorm he quickly contacted his older primo, Abel. He quickly contacted Abel. He asked him if he knew any pranks to expose a liar Abel probably provided him with all the pranks he knew while asking him why he needed the information on the pranks. Miguel however, stubbornly refused to tell him and after a while of asking, Abel gave up and hung up the phone Miguel then got the prank ready and told everyone at YMTC to meet at the foyer at 1 after that. Miguel went into the foyer and got met with a dozen questions each from his peers Miguel was anxious to start the plan but knew he couldn't do it without Maria being present after a couple of minutes Maria walked into the foyer and got surprised as she saw everyone there, expecting it to be just her and Miguel. Miguel who was hiding behind the curtain smirked as he saw Maria enter. Rapidly he pressed a button on his remote control and suddenly a ginormous Banner appeared spelling out the words

**I HATE YOU MARIA**.

Immediately all eyes went to Maria and Miguel, this went on for a few minutes before Miguel spoke loudly to the whole Auditorium but directly to Maria

"I know you use me, Maria, for fame which is why I'm breaking up with you"

just like that, Miguel left a stunned audience and the raging but slightly crying, Maria. Miguel and Maria's breakup was the only thing everyone at YMTC could talk about. Although Miguel kept a strong face he was crying underneath, still having a hard time getting over it. At this point, students talking about The Break-Up even got in the way of their music no one could really concentrate on what was happening. Nor could Maria, she knew what she did was wrong. At first, she was in this for the fame and the relief of not being hated but, soon she fell in love with Miguel. Unlike the other men she dated, Miguel was kind, sweet gentle, he actually was himself around her and not someone he wasn't, he made her feel special. All the men she dated before only used her. Maria knew she messed up she went to talk to Miguel, to apologize for the way she acted to beg for forgiveness. When she walked down the hall all eyes fell on her, staring coldly, no one said anything but their eyes were practically screaming **just like De la Cruz is all you'll ever be. **Maria refused to let the coldness she felt get to her. She walked to Miguel's dorm hoping for him to answer but was met with disappointment when it was Javier.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Miguel," Maria said firmly

"He doesn't want to see you"

"but I want to see him"

After a while of this going on Javier finally agreed to talk to Miguel when nhe came back he replied harshly

"Miguel said he'd rather jump off a cliff"

"well if he doesn't come and talks to me ill...sleep the night here"

Javier sighed before dissapering again but this time apearing with Migue

"What do you want"

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the the next chapter may or may not posted on Monday I hope you have a great week and the Instagram to one of my editors is prodipta0456 go ahead and follow her and yeah sorry the chapter's short


	13. SorryAgain

sorry guys i know i haven't been posting in a while but today and the past week have been really crazy and i havent got any idea on what should happen next if u have any idea plz tell me im oen to ideas and i will be back on Sunday July 21 with a new story and chapter

sorry again BYE


	14. Chapter 14

guys I'm so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading its just my grandma died recently and I was very close to her which is why i couldn't upload on Sunday or work on the story as much so this is really short plz forgive me ill try to upload in 2 weeks but idk its feels so sad not having my grandma aroung dhe meant the world to me and i cant belive i lost her to cancer anyway here it is

"what do u want Miguel" asked

Miguel stood at a loss of words he looked into Maria's eyes they saw that her beautiful eyes were no longer filled with the hope they once used to one filled with.

"I want to say that I know what I did was wrong but you have to believe me yes I first started dating you because... of your Fame but I ended up falling in love with you you have to believe me Miguel please give me a second chance"

Miguel stood there he desperately wanted to forgive her hold her in his arms say that it was okay but he was too stubborn to admit such a thing Miguel sighed and shut the door and shut the door in Maria's face Maria stood at the door and started crying uncontrollably Miguel was her first love. He made her feel so special and he didn't care about her suddenly Maria had an idea. She is going to Revenge Miguel for this she went down to the limo she had

"Santa Cecillia please"

"Are you sure miss the show is starting soon"

Maria nodded after she landed in Santa Cecilia she went down to where Miguel told her his house was and went looking for the guitar

again im sorry its short

again im sorry very much and i hope u understand

Now for some of u that dont understand my grandmother was my guardian since my parents died when I was around 5 and since then I've been an orphan and my grandma took care of me so when she died I had a hard time accepting and am currently going through depression and I hope u understand I might be back next week idk just please dont give up on this story yet it is going to be uploaded just not now I have to plan my grandma's funeral and I'm too depressed to write anything


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people soo this is just an update on my status incase u were wondering ur probably not but ….. anyway I'm having a q and a here on is gonna get posted on mon send me ur questions I'll answer all and ya I've recovered from my g ma's passing and am back to writing and ya bye hope u'll ask me a q on insta but..ya

Bye

Hope u have a wonderful day

-Marrabelle


	16. Chapter 16

hey...sorry i havent updated in a while i will now but since school is starting i wont be able upload new chapters that often but i will start uploading chapters i have gotten over the fact that my grandma passed i hope u all will eventually be able to forgive me for this

-Marrabelle


	17. Chapter 17

Maria was about to reach Miguel's house when she heard a sudden hustle

Maria looked behind her in fear expecting to see someone behind her. But no one was there just a stray cat. Maria cautiously looked around and started walking again after she became convinced no one was following her. she continued to walk to Miguel's house when she heard a hiss from behind her. When she turned to look again no one was there except the cat maria started to get second thoughts and started to walk away when someone's voice stopped he

"you were going to mi casa weren't you "

it was Miguel when maria looked at his eyes she could see they were full of disappointment. Maria could feel her heart cracking after she saw the way he looked at her she wanted nothing more than run into his arms say shes sorry say how stupid she was saying how much she regretted what she'd did but she knew she never could, her stubbornness didn't allow it. Instead, she folded her arms and tried to look mad while looking at something behind him, afraid if she ended up looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eye- no I will not go easy on him maria scolded herself I will not allow my self to like him anymore

"of course not I would never" Maria lied as she avoided eye contact

"Really? "

Miguel asked as he took a step closer only for maria to take a step back. 'Si maria spat at to Miguel before questioning him

"what are you doing here?" maria asked

"making sure you don't take any of my stuff or mi famillia's after all your family is known to do that aren't they

"

maria got shocked she was about to say something to Miguel when they heard an old voice one heard before while the other didn't

"What are you two doing out here Miguel"

"papa Julio?"

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't posted in forever I'm not going to promise to post when I cant however as I'm on holiday you will be getting new posts I'm sorry if this is terrible I'm in desperate need of an editor and ill edit this, when I can I hope I can make up for barley posting, thank you if you're still reading this I hope you enjoyed this chapter however I'm a crappy writer and the reason i didn't get to post is because I'm still in middle school and I'm trying to get straight A's and B's this year I'm sorry for the short chapter and merry Christmas


End file.
